Vengador Nocturno
by KokoroH
Summary: ¿Podrías imaginarte que unos tíos intentaran violarte? ¿Que un tipo con armadura metálica te salve? -¿¡Es que no os habéis enterado, hijos de puta? ¡Ella ha dicho que no! - el grito de su voz grave, efecto del casco de la armadura, fue suficiente para que los tipos gritaran de terror y salieran huyendo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo1: El encuentro.**

_13 de Junio._

_Querido diario:_

_Las cosas ya no son las mismas desde hace meses, justo el tiempo que llevo sin escribir. La relación de mis padres cada vez va a peor y yo ya no sé que hacer. Todas las noches los escucho gritar y discutir y yo sólo puedo taparme los oídos con la almohada y dejarme dormir. La verdad es que nunca les he preguntado el por qué de las discusiones, pero tiene que ser algo fuerte como para que mi madre se levante todas las mañanas con los ojos rojos de haber llorado por la noche._

_El tiempo pasa cada vez más lento, los exámenes más difíciles y más frecuentes y la familia más quebrada aún._

_Los únicos momentos buenos que paso últimamente es el instituto, algo que no hubiera dicho nunca de no ser ahora. Siempre es lo mismo; Me levanto, me voy al instituto, vuelvo a casa, hago deberes, estudio, juego un poco al Xbox 360 y a dormir._

_Creo que mis padres han llegado, los gritos han comenzado de nuevo. Me dormiré intentando no escuchar nada._

_Adiós, querido diario._

Pasaron los días y seguí escribiendo todo lo que sentía y lo que hacía en todo el día, incluso en el instituto. Los niños de mi clase intentaban quitármelo para ver qué era lo interesante que tenía para estar siempre escribiendo en él, pero no lo lograban porque lo pillaba a tiempo. No me salía de rositas, se metían conmigo o con la mala situación de mis padres -de la que todo el mundo sabía ahora-. Yo sólo hacía cómo si no los escuchara y seguía mi camino.

Mis padres decidieron divorciarse, estaban cansados de tantas discusiones y regañinas por cualquier tontería. No fue muy sorpresivo para mí, ya que me lo esperaba desde hace tiempo. Mi madre se quedó con mi tutela, una de las dos casas -la más grande- y uno de los coches de los tres que teníamos. Mi padre me iría a ver sólo los fines de semana, pero si yo quería podría irme más tiempo con él. La verdad es que eso vino bien a nuestra familia, estaríamos separados, sí, pero fue como un respiro para todos. Ya no más gritos por las noches que no me dejaban dormir.

Creo que, irónicamente, los extrañaría. Taaaaaanto silencio hay ahora...

Con esto de que me dieron ya las vacaciones de verano, tenía más tiempo para mí, pero como no tenía ninguna amiga, no creí que me lo pasaría tan bien. Salía a comprar mucha ropa últimamente con mi madre y por las noches nos hartábamos de probárnoslas, de comer palomitas y ver pelis de miedo. Los fines de semana me iba con mi padre al bosque de acampada, al río a pescar o simplemente invitarme a un helado o a cenar pizza y hamburguesas. Creo que hacían eso para que no me entristeciera por lo de su separación.

-Lizzy, ¿puedes ir con la hija de la vecina y acompañarla a sus clases de ballet, por favor? - me preguntó mi madre desde el salón.

Genial, justo cuando estaba por terminar de escribir en el diario.

-Esta bien...

Con un último suspiro, metí el diario en el bolso, cerré la puerta y llamé al timbre de la vecina. ¿Siempre tenía que llevarla yo? Pues sí, porque su madre limpiaba la casa a esas horas y de mí era de la única que se fiaba del barrio. La niña de unos cuatro años de edad salió de la casa riéndose. Estaba vestida y preparada con su tutú rosa y con una mochila de lunares.

La dejé en la entrada de las clases y fui a la cafetería más cercana a relajarme un poco y tomar un dulce de chocolate. La camarera dejó el dulce y el zumo de naranja que le pedí encima de la mesa y yo aproveché para sacar el diario y acabar de escribir lo que antes dejé en blanco, y de paso poner alguna que otra tontería de las mías con corazoncitos y demás.

-¿Otra vez está ese tipo haciendo el trabajo que deberían hacer los oficiales? - un hombre acompañado de su mujer, dio una sacudida al periódico que leía luego de tomar un sorbo de su café. - Maldito Vengador Nocturno.

-Cariño, sólo ayuda a la ciudad con el crimen, eso no es malo. Peor sería que fuera un asesino en serie que mata a niños por ahí.

Miré el televisor. Daban noticias del mismo tipo, el "Vengador Nocturno".

"¿Nuevo héroe en la ciudad? ¿Será cómo los conocidos Spiderman o Batman de las películas de ficción?" se escuchaba hablar a la periodista "Sólo sabemos que les da una lección a los criminales y más tarde deja una nota en el lugar para dar a conocer su nombre. Pero la pregunta clave es, ¿quién está detrás del 'Vengador Nocturno', algún día llegaremos a saberlo? No se pierdan NoticiasTv4"

Luego se veían a personas dando su opinión de ese repentino 'héroe'.

Me di cuenta de que unos tipos me estaban mirando. Estaban sentados en el parque de enfrente con unas miradas pícaras y sucias. Uno de ellos me lanzó un beso y yo solo pude girar de nuevo la cabeza al dulce con cara de asco.

Terminé de merendar y saqué unos libros de la biblioteca. Ya no tenía libros que leer en mi casa y eso me ponía de los nervios, no podía estar ningún día sin leer y no me gustaba repetir los libros.

Mi madre llamó al móvil diciendo que ya era tarde y que no tardase en llegar, que iba a hacer la cena. Miré por la ventana de la biblioteca y en efecto, ya estaba anocheciendo. Metí los libros en el bolso y me fui de allí.

Las calles estaban vacías, ya hacía un buen rato que no veía a nadie pasar por aquí, y eso me ponía de los nervios. Comencé a escuchar pasos detrás de mí, serían unas tres o cuatro personas por el sonido de los zapatos y su eco. No iba a mentir, tenía miedo. No me atrevía a mirar hacia atrás para ver quiénes eran, lo único que hice fue caminar aún más rápido, pero los que me seguían aumentaron la velocidad hasta estar justo detrás de mí. Uno me agarró del hombro y me obligó a darme la vuelta. Eran los mismos tíos que vi en el parque.

-Hey, nena, te he visto hoy y no he podido evitar que me llamaras la atención ¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros a divertirte un poco, eh?

-No, gracias – me acomodé mejor el bolso para no parecer tan asustada.

-Mira, chica, nosotros no aceptamos un NO como respuesta, así que te vas a venir con nosotros quieras o no. - habló el de su derecha - ¿Qué dices?

-Os he dicho que no.

-¿Ah, sí? - hizo más fuerte su agarre al punto de hacerme daño- ahora verás.

Me empujó a un pequeño callejón oscuro y sin salida dándome un golpe en la cabeza en la pared. Caí el suelo adolorida y sollozando.

-A ver, a ver, aver … - el que estaba a su izquierda cogió mi bolso y lo abrió – Vaya, la niñita nos ha salido lectora, ¿qué es esto? - levantó a su vista el diario y encendió el mechero para ver lo que era -¿Un diario? Sería una pena que alguien llegara a quemarlo...

-¡No por favor! - quise coger el diario pero él lo alejó de mis manos.

-Hey... no, no, no … - negó el del medio con el dedo índice – las chicas buenas no se comportan así.

-¿Y cómo se comportan según tú? - repliqué con algo de sorna.

-Así... - se acercó a mí he empezó a quitarme el cinturón. Intentaba forcejear, pero los otros dos tipos me sujetaban los brazos y las piernas haciéndome imposible cualquier movimiento que les fuera en vano.

Grité pidiendo ayuda, pero uno de ellos me tapó la boca.

Un gran estruendo metálico sonó detrás de ellos haciendo que los tres retumbaran del susto y me dejaran libre de ataduras. La poca luz que había, servía de sobra para ver la gigante armadura plateada que cubría a aquella persona.

-¿¡Es que no os habéis enterado, hijos de puta!? ¡Ella ha dicho que no! - el grito de su voz grave, efecto del casco de la armadura, fue suficiente para que los tipos gritaran de terror y salieran huyendo -¡Ah, no, en mi turno no huye nadie!

Lanzó una red gris que los atrapó al instante tirándolos al suelo, subió a una azotea y los dejó amarrados boca abajo. Mientras que "la cosa" estaba entretenido con los malhechones y dejaba un papel clavado en la pared, me procuré de que no miraba y me abroché de nuevo los botones y el cinturón. Me abracé a mi misma mientras lloraba sin consuelo. Esos tipos habían intentado violarme.

¿Qué habría pasado si él no llega a interrumpir? No podía ni imaginármelo. ¿Era ése el del que hablaban en las noticias, el Vengador Nocturno? Tenía la mayor pinta de serlo.

La cosa con armadura dejó de prestarle atención a los tíos, y se agachó a recoger mis cosas metiéndolas en el bolso con pura paciencia.

-¿Estás bien? - me ayudó a levantarme del piso, aunque me tuvo que sostener para que no me cayera de nuevo.

-S-sí – me tendió el brazo devolviéndome el bolso, lo agarré nerviosa.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? No creo que quieras volver a pasar por lo mismo -señaló a los tipos que ahora se encontraban rogando por que los soltara. -Además no estás en condiciones como para andar sola por ahí.

-Está bien. - acepté subiendo a sus brazos. Ya no podría pasar nada peor, ¿por qué no confiar? Me salvó.

Le indiqué la dirección de mi casa y me dejó justo en la ventana de mi habitación. Que se lo dije yo por supuesto, no iba a pasar por la puerta con estas pintas que traía y que mi madre me viera.

-Gracias por haberme salvado, no me habría imaginado si llegan a... - una lágrima cayó por mi rostro.

-No importa eso ahora, lo importante es que estás bien. - me acarició la mejilla con la fría armadura, pero fue un frío dulce.

-¿Puedo verte? - le pregunté algo avergonzada, pero necesitaba ver quién era la persona que me salvó.

-¿Verme el qué?

-Ya sabes, tu cara.

-No, no creo que debas ver cómo soy en realidad. Soy un monstruo. - aquella frase me dejó de piedra, ¿él, un monstruo?

-No creo que un monstruo sea capaz de salvar a una persona, tú no eres un monstruo. Los monstruos son gente con mal corazón. - él no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó en silencio.

Agarré el casco por los extremos y lo elevé hacia arriba despacio. El "monstruo" me sujetó por las muñecas y me ayudó a quitárselo por completo dejando ver su piel verde. Abrí los ojos desmensuradamente al ver que era una tortuga. No me esperaba eso, creía que era una persona con una cicatriz en la cara, una gran quemadura, o algo así por el estilo... ¿Pero una tortuga gigante con armadura?

La tortuga al ver mi reacción, suspiró deprimido .

-¿Ves? Te dije que era un monstruo – agachó la cabeza tristemente, y cuando fue al ponerse de nuevo el casco, se lo impedí.

-No, no lo eres.

No sé lo que pasó, no sé qué fue lo hice, creo que no pensé o que fue él quién empezó, pero no importó. En un momento me vi besándole. Mi primer beso, el primer beso de mi vida. Pasé los brazos por detrás de su cuello y lo acerqué más a mí, deleitándome de ese sabroso sabor. Él pasó sus manos por mi cintura, acariciándolas, llenándome de ese frío de la armadura que tanto necesitaba ahora.

-¿Lizzy?

Al escuchar la voz de mi madre me separé de él bruscamente.

-Lo siento – dije en sus labios con un pequeño susurro – tengo que irme.

-Claro, emm... ¿volveré a verte?

-Cuando quieras, Vengador Nocturno – la tortuga sonrió y cogió el casco dándome un último beso.

-Por cierto, me llamo Raphael.

-Yo Lizzy.

-Te extrañaré mucho, Lizzy – dicho esto se fue saltando por los tejados dejándome algo desorientada.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?


	2. Un cumpleaños aburrido

**Capítulo 2: Un cumpleaños aburrido.**

-¿Lizzy?

Entré lo más rápido posible a la habitación, cerrando la ventana con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido. Me quité rápidamente la ropa que llevaba encima, y la tiré al bombo de la ropa sucia que se encontraba en el mismo closet. Me puse otro conjunto lo más parecido al que llevaba antes y abrí la puerta de mi recámara, encontrándome con la mirada furiosa de mi madre.

-¿Sí? - pregunté como si no hubiese roto un plato en mi vida, carita de niña buena, se me daba bien.

-No me pongas caras y dime el por qué subes por la ventana de tu habitación como si tuvieras nueve años. Te tengo dicho que no me gusta que subas por ahí, las personas normales entramos por la puerta, no por la ventana. ¿Te imaginas si una persona de la calle te ve y piensa mal de ti creyendo que eres una ladrona? - elevó su volumen - ¡Menuda la que se montaría! ¿Sabes lo que dirían los vecinos?

Y otra vez igual. Le importa más la opinión y lo que digan los vecinos, que a lo que diga yo.

-Ya, pero...

-¡Nada de peros ni de peras! ¡Hoy te quedas sin cenar, punto!

-Jo..

Me tiré en la cama fustrada y me dejé dormir sin dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado apenas unos cuantos minutos.

* * *

Llegué a casa más o menos a las tres y media de la madrugada. Había dejado la moto y la armadura de Vengador Nocturno en el mismo escondite de siempre y me acerqué al refrigerador a comer algo, tenía hambre. Los chicos, Mikey y Donnie, me dejaron varias porciones de pizza en un plato cubierto con papel transparente.

Sonreí con nostalgia recordando viejos tiempos, aquella época en la que luchábamos contra Shredder, en la que había días que amanecían y todavía nos encontrábamos todavía viendo viejas películas de terror, cuando Leo estaba con nosotros... Sacudí la cabeza eliminando los pensamientos y centrándome en el mundo real. Quité el papel y lo tiré a la basura, dejé el plato en el lavavajillas y subí a mi habitación.

Aún tenía aquel extraño sabor en los labios a pesar de haber comido. Los lamí con gusto anhelando volver a disfrutar aquel beso tan repentino, pero mayormente delicioso. No sé lo que estará pensando ella ahora mismo, pero para mí fue muy especial. Cómo no, era mi primer beso y con una humana que no me temiera y que aceptara tal y como soy físicamente, incluso el primer día de conocernos. No sé qué fue lo que me llevó a besarla, aunque creo que fue el deseo que tenía desde hace tiempo de tener a mi lado a una persona que me entendiera y que no me diera sermones por mi temperamento.

Se que enojarse por todo está mal y sé que mi ira a veces se sale de los límites, lo reconozco. Pero lo que no soporto es que me regañen una y otra vez y no intenten ayudarme con ello. Quieren que deje de ser tan temperamental, pero no me ayudan a no serlo. ¿Creen que es fácil?

Mañana saldría de nuevo a calentar un poco los puños, y afortunadamente, pasaría por su casa. Ella había dicho que pasase por allí cuando quisiera, ¿no? Pues luego de aporrear a los delincuentes, la visitaría un rato.

Miré la hora. Las cuatro y cuarto de la mañana.

Menos mal que ya no entrenamos, porque si no me despertaría con un sueño tremento. Y no es algo que le gustaría mucho a Splinter que me quedase durmiendo en medio de uno de sus entrenamientos.

Mañana por la mañana, todo estaría igual de aburrido que siempre. Donnie estaría trabajando, y Mickey en alguna que otra fiesta de cumpleaños haciendo de un tonto payaso tortuga, aunque no hace falta que se ponga la gigantesca máscara, si ya es feo tal y como es. Splinter se la pasaría todo el santo día meditando excepto en horario de comida.

Vivo en una familia taaaaaaaaan aburrida. Dios, no se cómo no me he muerto ya del aburrimiento. Menos mal que Casey me saca casi todas las noches y nos vamos ha emborracharnos un rato por ahí.

* * *

-¡Venga, despierta dormilona!

Los rayos de sol que atravesaban la ventana, por poco me dejan ciega.

-Déjame dormir cinco minutos más, anda... -me quejé acomodándome de espaldas a la ventana y cubriéndome de nuevo con las sábanas hasta la cabeza.

-¡Levántate de una vez, son casi las doce!

-¡Mentira! Seguro que son las diez o las once y me estás engañando para que te ayude con las tareas de la casa.

-¡Que no! Venga, vístete de una vez que vamos a ir a comer a algún restaurante del centro comercial y de paso te compro un bonito vestido y unos zapatos a juego para el cumpleaños de Molly, ¿Vale?

¡Es verdad, el cumpleaños de Molly! Mierda, otra vez tendría que aguantar a esa niña impertinente en otra de sus fiestas infantiles. Es la niña de siete años -los que cumplía hoy – más repelente del mundo; todo lo que le gustaba tenía que ser suyo, y si no se lo dabas, agárrate. Tenía todo tipo de insultos en la boca a pesar de ser una renacuaja, normal al tener hermanos el triple de grandes que ella y que fuera la consentida de la casa. Seguro que me haría pintar a todas sus amigas de hadas, princesas o animales bonitos, y luego se haría ella la chulita diciendo cosas como "Oh si, es mi vecina", "Nos llevamos como hermanas y nos vamos de compras y me maquilla cada vez que quiero". Todo mentiras para darle envidia a sus amigas que se quedan súper celosas, y ella tan satisfecha de la vida con su escalofriante sonrisa de lado.

-¡Este año no voy a ir, odio a esa niña!

-No puedes rechazar una invitación así, además, va a estar Liam.

Liam era el típico primo rubio y de ojos azules guaperas de toda niña repelente, y que cada vez que una podía entablar una conversación decente con él, va la prima y lo pifiaba todo, de hay le comencé a coger manía. Mi madre sabía de sobra que antes me gustaba ese, aunque no se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó a dejarme de gustar, y me sigue dando la tabarra desde el año pasado. Pero ya en realidad no me importaba que estuviese y cómo si no. Liam ya salió hace tiempo de mi cabeza para ser reemplazado por aquella tortuga de bandana roja luchadora y con armadura metálica.

-No me importa. A ese le pueden dar morcilla.

-¡Lizzy, te digo que vas a ir!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

.¡No!

-¡Sí!

Al final ahora me encuentro en el centro comercial, de brazos cruzados mientras mi madre hablaba con la dependienta sobre qué me quedaría mejor, si un vestido blanco de mangas cortas con encajes en la parte del pecho que dejaba ver algo del escote y con un pequeño cinturón de tela del mismo color en la cintura, desde donde empezaba la parte de la falda – que era preciosa, por cierto -, o si un vestido negro de mangas largas y corto, con tachuelas doradas que alineaban toda la figura. También precioso. Por eso la duda que teníamos las dos.

Luego de media hora pensando en qué nos íbamos a llevar, me compré los dos. No se para que tanto apretujamiento de cabeza si luego me iba a traer los dos a casa. Después me decidí por unos tacones dorados, que me servirían para los dos vestidos, y un collar de cadenas del mismo color.

La tarde pasó súper aburrida maquillando a las amigas de mi vecina repelente – como era de suponer-, y entre las charlas científicas de Liam, que se me olvidó decir que aunque era muy guapo y todo eso, era súper aburrido. Era el niño perfecto de mamá, guapo, rubio, ojos azules, estudiante, responsable, muuuuy refinado y con algo de acento inglés.

Pero por eso fue por lo que me olvidé de él tan rápidamente, por lo responsable que es. Yo no quiero a un novio tan responsable, sólo lo justo. Pero cada vez que le decía a Liam para que hiciésemos algo divertido, me decía que no podía o alguna excusa como la de que se ensuciaba y su madre le regañaba por ello. ¡Por Dios, si tiene diecinueve años! ¡Es hora de que se divirtiese un poco!

Volví a casa junto a mi madre a las once y media más o menos. En el cumpleaños de Molly hubo un "payaso", si así se le llama, que tenía colocada una cabeza enorme de tortuga y que me hizo reír muchísimo. Me recordó a Raphael, por cierto.

Caminé hasta la cocina y bebí un vaso de agua para bajar los humos. Mi madre se fue a dormir dejándome con un profundo silencio en toda la sala. Fui a mi habitación y me senté en mi pequeño tocador. Justo cuando quise empezar a desmaquillarme, algo tocó en mi ventana. Subí la persiana, eché a un lado las cortinas y abrí de par en par los cristales lleno de pegatinas y dibujos.

-¿Lizzy?

-¿Raphael?


End file.
